


wonder when you'll see this

by despertarse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despertarse/pseuds/despertarse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s niall who starts it first, leaving notes for the others in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonder when you'll see this

it’s niall who starts it at first, leaving notes for the others in unexpected places. simple, silly things like ‘don’t forget to wash behind your ears, mate’ taped to the bottle of zayn’s body wash in his bag of toiletries, and ‘i wonder when you’ll see this’ crumpled into a ball and shoved into the toe of one of louis’ rarely-used socks at the bottom of his suitcase.

ever the father type, liam takes it up next with snacks. a chocolate in the breast pocket of one of harry’s jackets is discovered with a shout of delight during a promo event, and a granola bar is sneakily rolled up in niall’s yankees snapback in the storage space of his bunk.

zayn starts leaving doodles a week later. niall finds a drawing of himself as a captain ireland wearing a flag as a cape tucked between his guitar strings, the day before louis comes across a moose doodled in black marker on the next blank page of the journal he writes lyrics in.

for harry, it’s snippets of poetry and random musings. liam opens his wallet one morning to pay for a coffee and a slip of paper with ‘our deepest fear is not that we’re inadequate – our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure’ scrawled across it is next to his bank card. he nearly cries.

when louis finds niall’s note in his sock – three months later, mind – jokes start appearing. ‘what washes up on small beaches’ is written on the sheet of paper designating the mirror farthest from the door in the green room as zayn’s. on the backside is ‘microwaves.’ zayn repeats it to every single member of their crew. for two days anyway, until ‘liam didn’t like his last haircut, but then it started to grow on him’ is written on a photo of liam with a buzzcut and taped to the fridge on the bus.

soon, they can’t recall how it started any more. it’s become a habit to leave their own things, little displays of love for one another, reminders that they’re not alone in this. and it’s nice, niall thinks, as he slips four identical scrolls of paper that merely say ‘1d 4ever’ into each of his bandmates’ shoes. 


End file.
